How We Kept Meeting
by Forever-Fangirl-PJO
Summary: In which Percy and Annabeth keep bumping into each other -OR- the chances are slim but will it happen again, once more for love...Extended ending version for the chapter in How We Could Have Met. All mortals AU. Christmas Special


**A/N: Hey Guys! So this is the extended version of my story from my other fic, How We Could Have Met so if you like this, please check that out!**

 **Here ya go:**

Percy shivered against the cold wind blowing right at his face. He pushed through the crowd and wind to get to the sanctuary that lay ahead. A blast of hot air and the smell of coffee bombarded him as soon as he walked inside. Starbucks was teeming with people, all probably rushing around trying to get last minute Christmas shopping done. And he was one of them. He wasn't sure why he always put Christmas shopping off till it got really crowded and it became even more of a hassle but he always did.

He'd like to think it got him more in the Christmas spirit, seeing all of humanity out and about buying presents for loved ones, but it probably also had something to do with his laziness.

Lost in his thoughts he almost bumped into another person causing them to almost spill their coffee. Almost being the key word here. Percy regarded it a Christmas miracle that he hadn't caused great damage to the really pretty blonde girl he had just run into.

"I am so sorry!" he immediately exclaimed, growing hot under her intense gaze. It didn't help she was beautiful.

The girl smiled and waved it off, "It's okay, no harm done."

Percy smiled back and had every intention of walking away when he blurted, "It was close though, I almost spilled your coffee, I'm surprised it didn't happen, I can be very clumsy..." he rambled on.

The girl chuckled a little at him, her eyes looking amused and he realized what he had been doing.

"And you didn't need to know all that, okay I'm just gonna shut up now," he said immediately shutting his mouth after.

The girl laughed, "It's alright," she leaned in closer and whispered theatrically, "I can be clumsy too sometimes when I'm really into something I'm doing."

Percy smiled at her, glad she hadn't just taken him for a weirdo and moved on.

"Good to know," he replied. There was a moment of awkward silence after that, and they both spoke up at the same time,

"I should-"

"I got-"

Percy stopped, "Go ahead, you were gonna say..." he prompted.

"Oh well," the girl flushed, "I was just gonna say, I should probably get going..."

"Yeah, same, this line is really long," Percy replied with a hand on the back of his neck. "Um, sorry again, for bumping into you."

"No big deal, like I said no harm done," she responded with a wave as she walked out. Percy waved back then turned around to face the long line. She had been so pretty and nice and he had basically made a fool of himself. Why did he always do that? He shook his head and decided to focus on his Christmas shopping instead.

A couple hours and a latte later, he found himself in yet another department store, going through the jewelry section trying to find something his mom would like. He had checked some other places but nothing of interest had caught his eye. He wanted it to be something she would wear on a regular basis, and not just keep aside for a special occasion.

He looked through some bracelets when a coral necklace caught his eye. He moved towards it, skimming his fingers over it. It reminded him of the ocean and he figured his mom would appreciate that. As he was walking away from jewelry another person was walking towards it and for the second time that day he bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm sorr-" the words died on her lips as she looked up to his face. "It's you!"

Percy himself was shocked at seeing the same girl from Starbucks looking up at him, her phone still in hand with what seemed to be a half written text message.

"Wow, twice in the same day," he said smiling at her.

"Who would have thought? I guess it was my turn to run into you, sorry for that by the way," the girl replied.

Percy waved it off, "It's fine, at least there are no hot beverages involved this time."

"That's true," she acknowledged.

"Well...I um...should let you get on with, Christmas shopping?" he ended with a question not really sure if she was actually Christmas shopping or not.

"Oh yeah, I'm little late this year," she admitted.

"I'm late every year," he shrugged.

The girl laughed a little at that, "Well in that case, we both should get going."

Percy smiled and wished her luck as he walked away after receiving the same sentiments back. He couldn't help but wish he could talk to her more, getting her out of his mind was definitely harder the second time.

After a long day and all shopping finally done, Percy was ready to go back home and sink into a warm cup of hot chocolate. Unfortunately, his day was not over because he still had to go to the bank. He grudgingly made his way in, tired and cold from being outside so much. He got into the line that had formed to the ATM. Great, another line. He internally groaned but stepped into the line anyway.

He looked around, bored and made to get his phone when his eyes caught a familiar shade of blonde hair. He froze, looking straight at the girl he had bumped into twice already. She had caught his eye too and was looking back with an equally shocked expression. She made her way over to him.

"It's a Christmas miracle," he said as she approached, and she grinned back at him.

"Well Mr. Miracle, I think this warrants a name to the face I keep seeing," she replied.

"Percy Jackson, at your service," he bowed, giving her a wink.

"Annabeth Chase," she curtsied back.

There was a moment of stillness, then they both broke out into laughter. They must have looked really weird, standing in the middle of a bank, laughing. But this entire situation was weird.

After the laughter had died down, Percy spoke, hesitating a little.

"You know there is a Starbucks around the corner, would you want to get some hot chocolate with me? I figured we should bring it back full circle if we're gonna keep meeting like this." `

Annabeth smiled back, "I'd love to but unfortunately, I need to get going. But," she added seeing his smile falter for a second, "why don't you take my number and as fun as it is to keep seeing you around on accident, how about we make it on purpose next time."

The next time they saw each other was for a date.

-TIMESKIP-

The sun was out, not that that made a difference since Annabeth was still stumbling and falling over every chance she got (much to Percy's amusement).

"Finally, something you're not a genius in," he chuckled as he caught hold of her once again as she tried to move across the ice.

She scowled at him before returning her focus to skating.

It was their third "date", she really wasn't sure what was going on between her and Percy at this point. After meeting again for a coffee date, this meeting planned, they had seen each other a few more times and had texted fairly frequently.

If she was reading all this right, they definitely had some sort of thing going. Like today, he had texted her asking her if she would like to go ice skating and here they were. Well Percy was ice skating, Annabeth was trying not to fall. This of course had resulted in a lot of touching since Percy was the one stopping her from actually falling.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this," she said as she finally skated a few feet. She had spoken to soon though, as she almost immediately started to lose her balance. Percy caught her in his arms and they were right up against each other.

She noted how he smelled slightly of cinnamon and how his eyes sparkled. They moved closer their noses touching. She leaned in, and it looked like he was doing the same.

"PERCY!"

They immediately sprang back, a move that didn't go well for Annabeth as she was already not steady, being held up by Percy before. He moved to catch her once again and they moved towards the side of the rink.

"Percy!" the voice that had called out before was running around the outside of the rink to meet them.

"Will!" Percy responded immediately, grinning and waving his hand. A boy with blonde hair and a stunning smile had showed up. He leaned across the side of the rink to give Percy a hug.

"Perc! You would not believe what just happened-oh hey who is this beauty," Will interrupted himself to acknowledge Annabeth.

She held out her hand, "Annabeth," she introduced.

"Damn, those nails are on fleek," he replied, going from shaking her hand to examining her Christmas themed nails.

"Thanks, I just got them done," she smiled. She was liking Will.

"Percy, why didn't you tell me about her! Are you cheating on me?" Will exclaimed. Percy laughed,

"I'd never do that," he joked back. Or at least she was pretty sure he was joking. I mean they were all laughing along, but Will definitely seemed gay and the way Percy was acting around him, she wouldn't be surprised if they were dating.

Will chatted with them a bit more before leaving, "Percy, boo, you best be at Thalia's tonight for dinner" with a smile and wave.

"He seems really nice," she commented after Will had left.

"Oh he's the best. Super nice, and a great doctor too" Percy replied smiling. "We met last year at this pride parade, and since then he's been a constant."

That solidified her suspicions. They were definitely a thing. And while she was very happy for them, she couldn't help but be disappointed because it had seemed like her and Percy were getting somewhere. When she had first met him, she had been taken by his sweet personality and how hot he was hadn't escaped her notice either. Seeing him again and again and finally getting to know him, she had hoped it would lead to something. But now knowing that he was in a relationship, she knew that there was nothing here. Of course now she would back off, she didn't want to get between anything. Besides she couldn't be all flirty with him if he was taken. She was still his friend, but just his friend, and that hurt a little more than she cared to admit.

"Want to go another lap around?" Percy asked her, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"No, I'm good. I should probably get going, it's getting late," she excused herself.

"Oh" Percy frowned a bit, "Okay then, let's get you off the ice."

"I can do it," she said gripping the edge of the rink and pulling herself forward. They made their way off and left each other with a smile and wave, one a bit sad and the other confused.

-TIMESKIP-

It was Christmas Eve and Percy had been pretty busy the last few days. Yet he still tried to keep in touch with Annabeth. She had started to confuse him. They still talked and had even met up a day ago. But something had been different. She still talked and laughed with him, but it was as if she was pulling away a little. That she was keeping her distance.

He took out his phone and contemplated texting her about meeting up for drinks, but hesitated. She did seem to be pulling away, maybe she didn't want to see him. And he definitely wasn't going to force her. He was not that kind of guy. He ended up not texting her. It ate him, of course, since he wanted to see her. Her smile, her eyes, just be with her. But he knew he couldn't have that. She obviously didn't view him as more than just a friend. He was probably been a little too much, which is why she was backing off. And he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, and certainly not lose her as a friend. He sighed and put away his phone, he had stuff to do to get ready for Christmas.

He did end up taking his niece to see Santa, and he may have been on the lookout for a familiar head of blonde hair. He was so hopeful, or maybe desperate, that for a second he was reminded of her because of the blonde guy in front of him who was taking his little brother to see Santa too.

In fact he hoped to run into her almost every time he left his house. It was stupid, he thought to himself, as he could just text her but something kept stopping him.

On Christmas, they sent a Merry Christmas text and that was the end of it. While he sat around his family, taking in the fresh blue cookies his mother had baked and all the glory of a Christmas tree with torn wrapping paper everywhere, enjoying himself no doubt but also missing the blonde haired girl that he was slowly falling for.

-TIMESKIP-

"Why don't you just text him?" Piper asked as she put on eyeshadow. They were getting ready for a New Year's Party. Her roommate was color coordinating the eyeshadow to her dress.

"Because I really really like him and he is already dating someone else and it's not fair of me to want to see him," Annabeth groaned as she fell back on the bed.

"You'll wrinkle your dress," Piper warned, "And listen, I've had enough of you moping around these past few days. You will not do that tonight. You will enjoy yourself."

Piper seemed determined and Annabeth knew that meant an introduction to some new guy. She was right. About half hour into the party, Piper was introducing her "good friend" Luke to her. Luke did not have tousled dark black hair. Nor did he have sparkling green eyes. Or the goofy personality. She walked away from the conversation at the soonest possible point.

But before she knew it she was being pulled back, handed a drink, and dragged to Times Square. It didn't take her long to get into the spirit of New Years.

Meanwhile Percy was getting a similar "get over her" speech from Will who was also dragging Percy along to a party. It was pretty bad that only in a few days he had fallen for her more. He guessed it was the absence of her that made him miss her and therefore develop even stronger feelings for her.

Percy's party decided to head to Times Square for the ball drop and almost immediately lost half of the crew upon approaching the giant crowd. Despite his moping, being in the crowd, feeling the energy, Percy couldn't help but get excited for the quickly approaching New Year's moment.

As the ball started to descend, a giant uproar of people started the countdown.

 _10_

 _9_

 _8_

He yelled along with them

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

She was jumping up and down

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

They made up their minds, fuck it. Maybe it was the alcohol.

 _1_

… _.._

They turned around and found the other in their arms

 _Kiss_

His mind didn't have time to understand he just surged forward. She couldn't quite comprehend, the alcohol hadn't helped but she leaned in to the kiss.

When they broke apart, the shock and reality hit them. How they had just found each other in this huge crowd of people, how they had both been thinking of each other these past couple days, and just how badly they had wanted to do that. They just stared at each other. Finally Percy broke the silence and leaned in to say what they had both been thinking, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

She was surprised, taken back, until she saw Will nearby with another boy in his arms. Her brain took a second longer to process, and Percy had started pulling away. But she caught him by his tie and pressed her lips to his. She wasn't going to make a mistake this time.

The odds of them meeting in the first place, was pretty slim. Meeting three times in a day, even slimmer. But the odds of them meeting in Times Square during New Years, that was next to impossible. But they did it. A Christmas miracle, or Aphrodite's blessing, or just pure dumb luck, whatever it was that brought them together, they were just thankful it did.

-TIMESKIP-

Percy looked around, trying to find the perfect one. And there were so many to choose from, his eyes had started to hurt from all the sparkle. It took him ten million years but he finally found the right one. Happy with his purchase he walked out of the store making his way through the mall when he bumped into someone.

Immediately he went to protect the little black box in his hand, stuffing it into his pocket. Good thing to since the person just so happened to be his longtime girlfriend.

"Babe, if we keep meeting each other like this our Christmas gifts for each other won't really be a surprise," he said leaning in to kiss her.

She smirked, "You don't seem that upset about it."

"I'm never upset to see you," he grinned. She rolled his eyes at him and told him to grab groceries for dinner and kept walking. As soon as she was out of sight, and yes Percy watched her until she was with a stupid lovesick expression. He checked on the ring once again as if finalizing his decision.

They say you shouldn't peek at presents before Christmas or you'll get put on the naughty list, well I'll say this, there may have been some peeking and as for the list, well there was that too and one more thing…oh yeah, she said yes.

 **A/N: So what did you think? Hope you liked it!**

 **Please check out my other story, How We Could Have Met if you liked this!**

 **Please review!**

 **See ya! :)**


End file.
